The present invention relates to wireless communications, and in particular, to phased array fed reflector antennas systems for wideband communication.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Phased array antennas are capable of steering transmission and reception beams over a field of view. The ability of phased arrays to steer beams makes them suitable for relay communication systems in which multiple pathways between multiple locations are created (e.g., pathways between an internet service provider gateway and user terminals). The directivity of a phased array antenna is largely determined by the number of antenna elements in the phased array. The larger the directivity with which the beams can be steered allows for greater throughput because beams that might otherwise interfere with one another can be physically separated. Two beams with the same or overlapping carrier frequencies or polarizations can be directed toward two geographically isolated regions to avoid interference.
Adding a reflector, such as a parabolic reflector, to the phased array antenna can increase the directivity of the antenna without increasing the number of phased array elements. Phased array antennas configured with reflectors are often referred to as phased array fed reflector (PAFR) antennas. The increase in directivity afforded by PAFR antennas without the addition of significant size, weight and power consumption usually associated with additional antenna elements and the underlying beam forming hardware is particularly useful in size, weight, and power constrained devices and systems. For example, the payload and power capacities of satellites used in satellite communication systems are inherently limited. The directivity of a PAFR antenna in a satellite can provide for improved geographic separation of beams. The larger geographic separation of beams provides for increased frequency spectrum reuse and, therefore, increased throughput capacity.